


Osoro's Nightmare

by Pawnshop57



Category: Phobia 1.5, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawnshop57/pseuds/Pawnshop57
Summary: During her suspension, Osoro decides that she need's to just get away from her abusive father. she sneak's out of the house and takes a walk while everyone else is asleep. It's not until it's too late that she realizes that she wondered too far from the city. However, she doesn't care. She keeps walking even further until she discovers something in the woods that she was not expecting to find.





	1. Behind closed doors

‘Sigh’. “This sucks.” Osoro said allowed as she walked home from school. She had just gotten suspended from school AGAIN! This time for EIGHT WEEKS! It was bullshit! 

‘Oh, well. At least I have all that time away from school.’ Osoro thought to herself as she walked home. She honestly didn't know why the school didn't just simply expel her. 

When she arrived home, she opened the door to find her little sister Yuka waiting for her. And she looked PISSED! Osoro had a little step sister that was adopted into her family when Osoro was ten. Yuka was just a baby left on her family's doorstep. Osoro was at first jealous of Yuka, but as she got older, Osoro became EXTREMELY overprotective of her new sister. Mostly due to how close they had gotten over the past seven years. At first Osoro was FORCED to spend time with Yuka, and watch after her and what not. However, after a while Osoro warmed up to her new sibling, and the two became like two peas in a pod. Of course, she CAN get annoying at times, however, Yuka doesn't care. She sometimes tries to piss Osoro off just because she thinks it’s funny. And today wasn't the first time that Yuka had gotten pissed off with Osoro either. She usually got mad when Osoro had too much homework to play with her, or when she arrived home late, or when she got in trouble at school. So Yuka got mad at Osoro ALOT! 

“H-hi Yuka, how you doi-” Osoro was cut off by the seven year old blue haired girl yelling at her.

“WHEREHAVEYOUBEENDINNERWASHOURSAGOANDYOUWERENTHEREANDWHATDIDYOUDOATSCHOOLTHISTIMEMOMGOTACALLFROMTHESCHOOLAGAINANDNOWSHE’SUPSETANDDAD’SMADATYOUAGAINANDNOWWEWON’THAVEANYTIMEATALLTOPLAYANDIT’SALLYOURFAULT!!!!!” Yuka screamed so loud that Osoro was sure that the whole neighborhood heard her. 

“Yuka, calm down! I can explain.” Osoro said, trying to calm down her sister.

“HMPH!” Yuka turned away from Osoro. This was one of the many things that she did when she was mad at ANYONE. 

“Osoro! Get in here!” Their dad said, calling out to Osoro. Osoro sighed and went inside the house. Osoro entered to find her parents standing in the middle of the living room.

“Sit.” Her father said in a commanding voice. Osoro sat down.

“Osoro, we just got off the phone with the guidance counselor, and this is the fifth time that you have been suspended from school this month alone! Soon enough you're going to get expelled. What is your problem? WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR DOING OUT THERE!?” Her father screamed. He always yelled when he got mad. I looked up at him trying to think of what to say. “YOU ARE ALWAYS GETTING INTO TROUBLE, YOU CAN’T KEEP A JOB, YOU ARE SO FUCKNG USELESS!!! THANK GOD YUKA CAME INTO OUR LIVES WHEN SHE DID BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A FAILURE!” Her father screamed. Osoro was used to it though, her father wasn't the best around after all. Osoro stayed silent, she knew better by now to not talk back to her father or else she get hit by him again. Her father would smack her around every so often when Osoro broke the rules. It’s why she is what she is today, a delinquent. 

“So you givin me the silent treatment, huh? I’d expect that from Yuka, not from you!”

“Fuck you.” Osoro mumbled. 

“What did you just say to me?!” Her dad asked. Osoro’s eyes widened in horror when she realized that he heard her.

“Uh, nothing. I said nothing.” Osoro said, hoping that that will get her out of this.

“DON’T LIE TO ME YOUNG LADY! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?”

‘Shit’ Osoro thought. ‘Fuck it. Can’t talk my way out of this one.’ 

Osoro stood up. “I said…...FUCK YOU! YOU DIRTY, PATHETIC, MISERABLE, HORRIBLE OLD MAN!” Osoro yealled. Her mother and Yuka both looked horrified. Her father just stared at her. 

“Old man? OLD MAN?!” Her father screamed. Her father swung his fist and hit her in the mouth. Osoro fell down to the ground. She looked back up at her father.

“HOW’S THAT FOR AN OLD MAN!” He screamed. Yuka rushed past her step father and right to Osoro’s side. 

“ONEESAN!” Yuka yelled as she rushed to her sister’s side. 

“I’m alright.” Osoro said. Her father looked down at his daughters looking pissed. He grabbed Yuka by the arm and tossed her to the side. 

“Go to your room.” He said in a calm tone. He always loved Yuka more. You would think Osoro would be jealous but no. Osoro was actually glad. It just meant that her father wouldn't beat Yuka unless she became just like Osoro. Which would never happen. Yuka was too spoiled and innocent to become a delinquent. 

“Don't hurt her daddy, please.” Yuka begged. She always begged for her father to stop but he never listened. 

“Go to your room, sweetheart. Osoro just needs to be disciplined a bit for misbehaving.” Her father said. Yuka back and forth between her father and her sister with a scared face.

“It’s okey Yuka. Just go to your room. Everything will be just fine.” Osoro said. 

“No.” Yuka said. Everyone in the room looked shocked. Osoro and their mother looked horrified while their father looked at Yuka in disbelief. 

“What did you say?” Their father asked.

“I said no!” Yuka said.

“Go to your room, now!” Their father commanded.

“NO!” Yuka yealled.

Their father looked annoyed.

“What do you mean no? I said go to your room, NOW! Or your in big trouble young lady.”

“NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ONEESAN ANYMORE! YOUR A JERK AND A BULLY WHO POUCHES PEOPLE AROUND! YOU HURT ONEESAN EVERYDAY! AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOUR A LIAR TOO!” 

“Yuka, baby please. Go to your room” Their mother said. 

“NO! HE’S A LIAR AND A BULLY! DON’T THINK I DON’T KNOW ABOUT THE WOMEN YOU BRING IN HERE WHEN MOMMYS NOT HOME! YOUR SLEEPING WITH OTHER WEMEN! YOUR CHEATING ON MOMMY AND YOUR ALWAYS HURTING ONEESAN! YOU'RE THE WORST FATHER EVER AND I HATE YOU!” Yuka screamed. Osoro and their mother went into complete shock at this news. Their father was cheating on their mother?!

“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!” Yuka shouted.

Their father looked at Yuka for a few moments, not doing anything. Osoro could swear that she saw tears start to form in his eyes. Then, suddenly, their father cocked his arm back and Osoro knew exactly what was going to happen. 

“NO!” She yelled getting up off the floor but she was too late. Their father did something he had never done before. He hit Yuka. Hard. Osoro got up off the floor and stood in between Yuka and her father.

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” Osoro yelled only to be smacked as well. Osoro fell back down to the ground again right beside her sister. The two looked back up at their father. 

“YOU ARE ALL, MISTAKES!” He yelled. He then turned his sights towards Osoro.

“YOU! IT’S YOUR FAULT SHE TURNED OUT THIS WAY! YOU INFLUENCED HER, YOU BITCH!” He screamed. He then grabbed Osoro by the hair and lifted her up but before he could do anything Yuka stepped in. 

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” She yelled as she began hitting her father. But due to her being only seven, her little hands did nothing to the strong man that was her father. Their father looked at Yuka and tossed Osoro to the side and with his other hand, pushed Yuka to the ground. 

“GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!” He commanded, his voice booming so loud Osoro was sure the neighbors heard him. Yuka looked at Osoro and then back at her father with tears in her eyes.

“Just go, I’ll be fine.” Osoro said. Yuka looked back at Osoro for a moment before finally obeying her father’s command. Leaving Osoro at their father's mercy. He showed none as he began shouting and screaming profanities at Osoro while kicking her in the stomach. Eventually he stopped. 

“NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM! ME AND YOUR MOTHER HAVE THINGS TO DISCUSS!” Osoro got up off the floor and walked back to her room, trying her best to hold back the tears that were forming from the fact that Yuka got hurt. Upon entering the room that her and Yuka shared, she was met immediately with the sounds of her sister crying. Osoro went to her sister’s bed and sat on the end and put a hand on her crying sister’s shoulder. She turned her head to look up at Osoro and turned around fully to hug her sister. Osoro hugged her back tightly. And the two of them sat there on the bed, flinching slightly for every time the sound of their mother getting beating by their father could be heard. 

Later that day after dinner and when Yuka was sent to bed, Osoro got up and went over to her sisters bed. She was still in her school uniform since she didn't bother changing. She leaned down and kissed her sleeping sister on her forehead. She then picked up her jacket, the one she took as a trophy from her infamous fight, off the floor and put it back on. She looked at the clock and saw it said 8:01 pm. She decided that she needed some time to herself, she needed to just get away from all of this for a little while. After putting her jacket on she opened her window and climbed out. She started to just simply walk towards th edge of the city. 

After what felt like hours of walking, Osoro then stopped to realize that she had walked too far from the city. It was at this point that she realized that she was in the middle of the woods outside the city. Osoro didn't really care all that much anyway. She could always hitchhike if she needed to. She continued walking down the street until she came across a dirt pathway. She got curious and decided to walk down it. After what felt like an hour or two of walking, she finally found something that surprised her. She found a big house. More accurately she found a huge mansion, it looked like it hadn't been touched in decades. It was weird, a mansion being here in the middle of nowhere. However, Osoro didn't care. Her feet were killing her and it was starting to get really late. She approached the front door and knocked. After a few minutes of no one showing up she tried the door knob and the door was unlocked. She suddenly had a REALLY bad feeling about this place but Osoro was tough so she brushed it off. A decision she will soon regret.


	2. exploring the house

Osoro entered the house, closing the door behind her. Her suspicions of the place being abandoned were immediately confirmed. Osoro began looking around for anything interesting. 

‘Maybe I can invite my friends over to this place and we can hang out here from time to time’ She thought to herself. However, she quickly made a mental note of how dark the place was. 

‘Most of the house is too dark to explore. I need to find a way to get the power on.’ She thought to herself. She found a box of matches on a shelf, might be useful later. Osoro began to look for the basement. If there was a fuse box anywhere it would be down in the basement. Eventually, after wandering around for a few minutes, she found the basement. She opened a door and saw a flight of stairs and a lantern on a shelf. She took out the box of matches and lit the lantern, illuminating the area just a little bit. Going down the stairs and lighting the other lanterns that were on other shelves along the way, she reached the bottom of the steps and entered the basement. Osoro began looking around for a fuse box, though she found two things that puzzled her. There was a keypad down in the basement on the wall. What was it for? She didn't think much of it since she didn't have the code for it. The other was a door that had scratch marks on it. She tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge. Was it locked from the other side? How was that possible? Another thing that puzzled her was the fact that she could swear that she could hear something moving on the other side of the door. She brushed it off and started looking for the fuse box, she didn't find what she expected though, instead of a fuse box it was a powerswitch. 

Osoro pulled it and the lights turned on. Now she could explore the rest of the house. Osoro then left the basement to explore the rest of the house. However, Osoro suddenly got a chill. 

‘It’s starting to get cold. I should look around the house and see if I can warm up the place.’ Osoro thought to herself. Osoro then looked around for either a thermostat or a fireplace, either one will do. She started looking around and found the upstairs. She got curious as to the rest of the houses layout and went up stairs. Looking for warmth will have to wait. She looked around and found a bathroom, it was the first door she opened. She looked inside and found a note next to the sink. Osoro picked it up and read it.

‘I might be getting paranoid; I even installed a word lock to the tool cabinet. I feel like I’m too careful sometimes, which might be a good thing. Considering the importance of my work. I just need to remember the password.’ 

‘Huh, weird.’ Osoro thought to herself. Work? What work could this guy be doing all the way out here. And what was the password for this word lock? Osoro decided to brush it off for now. Osoro looked around a bit more and found a small little library. The first thing she saw was a self portrait of a man who she presumed was the owner of this place. There was a desk in the back of the room where the portrait was with a note on it. She picked it up and read it. 

‘Report#27  
August,20,,1967

Moving into this house was for the best for the experiment. I have done a lot of progress ever since. The place is perfectly in the middle of nowhere out of any distractions or any curious eyes. Though, it gets lonely out here for time to time. But the experiment is too important for such miner emotions.’

Osoro read the note twice and couldn't make any sense out of it. What experiment? What was this guy talking about? Osoro got curious as to who the owner of this house was and what he was doing in this house. She put the note back down on the desk, and then picked up a key that was also on the desk and left. Now to find the door this key goes to. Osoro looked around upstairs for a bit more and found a locked door. She tried the key and it was a perfect fit. She opened the door and found a bedroom. She could sleep here for the night. There was a desk in front of a window to her left that had a note on it. She picked it up and read it.

‘Report#42  
February,19,1968

The mixture seems to be too powerful for the rats. I’ll have to find something bigger as a test subject. 

Report#54  
March,07,1968

The mixture still lacks a few ingredients, and I’m running out of my budget funds. I feel like I’m finally getting somewhere with the experiment, and it’s too important to be dropped because of something like this. I’ll have to think about something.’

Now Osoro was even more curious. Who the hell lived here? And what experiment? Osoro decided to think about this stuff later, as for right now she wanted to warm up the place. It was starting to get chilly. Osoro then left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Osoro looked around more upstairs, and she even found what looked like an attic hatch up above her at the end of a hallway. However, she couldn't open it, she’ll need a ladder or something to help her get up there. Osoro went back downstairs and looked around for something, and eventually she found a fireplace. It already had wood in it so she took out a match and lit the damn thing. 

Osoro sat there for a little while, getting warm from the fireplace. Eventually though, she realized that it must be getting really late so she decided to get up and go to bed. Something stopped her however. There was a table in the room, and on said table was a newspaper. It looked decades old. Osoro didn't know why but she decided to read it. She went over to the table and picked up the newspaper. It talked about a nurse going missing from a local hospital, and the police are suspecting that she was kidnaped. 

‘Interesting.’ Osoro thought. She set the newspaper back down on the table and went back upstairs to the bedroom to get some sleep. Osoro went inside the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Osoro looked at the bed and got underneath the covers, not bothering to take off her clothes. Osoro layed on the bed and slowly closed her eyes.


	3. Things that go bump in the night

Osoro awoke in the middle of the night by a strange sound. It sounded like some sort of animal but not any that SHE knew. The sound was hard to describe any other way. Osoro got up from the bed and went to the door. Opening it, she stepped outside the room.

‘What the hell’s that sound?’ She thought to herself. Osoro began looking around the upstairs looking for what that noise was until she concluded that it was coming from downstairs. The noise grew louder as she went down stairs. It was still indescribable to her apart form some sort of animal. Osoro looked around down stairs until a thought came to her.

‘Could it be coming from the basement?’ She thought. Osoro went down to the basement to investigate the sound further. However, when she approached the basement door, the noise just stopped. 

‘The noise just stopped? Oh well, it could have been anything, like just some animal scratching the pipes, rats in the walls, or just noises of the old house. Whatever it was, it stopped now. I should try and get some more sleep.’ And with that, Osoro went back upstairs to the bedroom to get some more sleep. 

 

(The next day)

Osoro got up from the bed and left the room feeling sore. 

‘I’ve never slept as poorly as I just did. I guess I’ll look for a way to open the rest of the rooms in the rest of the house.’ Osoro thought to herself. She began looking around for something. To her surprise she found another key……...in the fireplace just sitting there. She guessed that it was hidden there by the previous owner. Her did say in one of his notes that he was getting paranoid after all. She picked it up nonetheless and started looking for whatever this key went to. Osoro went to some of the locked doors but none of them would open. That was until she found the right door and opened it with the damn key. On the other side of the door looked like a garage. 

‘Interesting, lets see what we got here.’ Osoro thought to herself. Osoro began looking around for anything useful or just simply interesting when she found another note on a desk. She picked it up and read it.

‘Report#78  
April,02,1968

I had an incident at the hospital yesterday. I was getting supplies, when I got caught in the act by a nurse. I guess it was a matter of time, even if it was the last installment I needed. I can’t afford to go to prison, I can’t afford to waste any time. I can’t afford for anyone to know about the experiment. I couldn't risk my life's work, so I brought her here.’

Osoro stared at the note for a good few moments until she put two and two together. The newspaper from the other room and this note, were connected. It was HIM who kidnaped the nurse and did god only knows what to her. Then Osoro got an idea, if she found out what happened to the nurse and told the police, the attention and money she would get for the story would be enough to get her family away from their father. Or better yet, she could use that attention to expose him to the public and get him arrested. Osoro made up her mind, she was NOT leaving until she found out what happened here in this house. Osoro put the note back in her pocket and looked around some more. She saw a metal cabinet and saw it was locked with a word lock. She looked at the lock for a few moments until she noticed something and got a hunch. The letters added up to the right number needed for this word so she tried it. She remembered the note from before talking about this lock and had an idea. She put in the word paranoid and the lock opened. Osoro may be a delinquent but she’s not stupid. Osoro smirked as she opened the cabinet and picked up a crowbar. The crowbar was old and rusty and looked like it could break very easily but Osoro didn't care. She knew exactly where to use this thing. There was a door she found earlier that wouldn't budge. The knob turns but the door seemed to be jammed. She could use this to open it. Osoro left the garage, she noticed that it was getting cold again, so she decided to try to find some more wood and lit the fire place again. First though, she went back through the house to find those reports again and stuffed them into her pockets for the police. After that, she went to find firewood. Maybe there is some in the house. Osoro looked around for some but couldn't find any so she decided that there must be some behind the door she wanted to open. She found it and tried the crowbar. Eventually she pried it open with the crowbar and her brute strength, however the crowbar broke in the process. The door fell off the hinges when it opened and fell to the floor. Osoro picked it up and placed it against the wall so she wouldn't trip over it or something.

Inside the room she found three things. A ladder that she can use to get into the attic, which she’ll do later. Some firewood and a table with another note on it. She picked up the note and read it. 

‘Report#96  
June,12,1968

The mixture seems to have strange side effects. The subject has started to forget things. It’s not just amnesia either. She’s forgetting everything…

Report#107  
August,19,1968

The test subject has forgot just about everything. Where she is, who she is, or even what she is. The mixture seems to destroy brain cells. Some of the side effects are also extreme aggression and mutation.’

‘Jesus christ.’ Osoro thought to herself as she found another piece of the puzzle. So this guy was conducting some sort of experiment that no one was to no about and was using rats as test subjects. Eventually a nurse caught him stealing stuff for said experiment and he kidnapped her for his research. The effects of his research caused some weird shit to happen to her body. And that’s all she knows so far. She then put the note in her pocket. 

Osoro decided to take the wood and light the damn fireplace before she catches a cold. She’ll find out more later. Going back to the fire place she put the wood in the fireplace and lit the wood with another match. She sat there getting warmed up before she started getting tired, she decided to go back upstairs to take a nap and think about her next move tomorrow. Going back upstairs, she went to bed, again not bothering to take off her clothes. Not even her jacket.


	4. A hopeless showdown

Osoro was woken up again by something, she looked at the window and saw it was the middle of the night. She went to the door and opened it, she could hear it more clearly now.

‘That god damn noise again.’ She thought to herself. Last time it was definitely coming from the basement. So that’s were she was headed. Osoro went down stairs and went to the basement door. Opening it, the noise grew even more louder. She went down stairs a little annoyed at whatever was making this sound. Reaching the end of the stairs, she looked at the door at the other side of the room. It had to be coming from there. She had heard noises coming from the other side of that door so it must be coming from there, right? However, as she approached the door, something happened that stopped her. The sound of something baning against the meatal door stopped Osoro dead in her tracks. Then, without warning, the door suddenly flew off its hinges and fell straight to the ground with extreme force. However, Osoro suddenly woke up from her sleep and shot straight up. She wasn't in the basement, she was in the bedroom.

‘What a strange dream. It felt so real.’ She thought to herself. Osoro for some reason had this strange feeling that something wasn't right. Like REALLY wasn't right. She had this sudden urge to go and look down in the basement to make sure the door was still closed. She didn't know why but she just had to check. Going down into the basement, she was met with a big surprise. The door was open. The door was more then just simply open, it was ripped off the hinges and on the floor. 

‘What the?! But it was just a dream…’ Osoro though to herself. She went inside the room to investegate.

‘Something was locked in here, and it got out! There’s something in the house with me…’ Osoro thought.

She found another note laying on the floor in the corner and a lot of dead rats that look like they’ve been fed on for a while now. Osoro picked up the note and looked at it. Instead of another report like the other notes it was a picture of some sort of hatch. Was it referring to the attic? Osoro decided she didn't want to be in this room much longer so she decided to leave. Going back upstairs she decided to go and grab the ladder and get into the damn attic.

Heading to the room where she found the damn thing in the first place she headed back upstairs to the hatch. However she was stopped on the way upstairs. Going up the stairs, she heard the floor creak, indicating that someone…..or something was waiting for her upstairs. Osoro put the ladder down and looked around the corner and saw…………….it. She stood there looking at the creature in front of her. It’s skin was a dark green, it had claws on its fingertips and had what looked like razor sharp teeth. As soon as the creature saw her it make a loud screeching sound like a wendigo from Until Dawn and charged at her. Osoro knew that this thing wasn't human. Osoro stood there in the hallway looking at the creature in horror, however she quickly got a hold of herself, she was a fighter after all. Osoro NEVER backed down from a fight (Unless it was her father) and she wasn't gonna start now. Human or not this thing wasn't gonna get her with out a fight. 

Osoro got into a fighting stance as the creature swung down it’s claws at Osoro. Osoro dodged to her right barley missing the claws. Osoro then threw a punch into the…….things side. However, it felt like Osoro just punched a cinder block. Osoro yanked her hand back and shock it slightly in pain. It felt like her hand was broken. The creature screeched again and swung it’s claws down again. Osoro got ready in a fighting stance, she tried to block the strike with her left arm, then tried to punch the creature in the jaw. All she accomplished was hurting her arm and hand. They felt like they were hit with a sledgehammer. The creature DID however stumble backwards giving Osoro room to work with. Osoro charged forward to throw a punch to the gut, it doesn't seem to do anything except piss the damn thing, whatever it was, off. Osoro quickly threw another punch to the things face, and then another punch, followed by another, all with her left hand. Osoro’s hands were starting to hurt, the creature just stood there taking it. Osoro threw a right punch that was quickly followed by a left one. Osoro kept her fists up, and if she was being honest with herself, she was scared. She had to guess that this was the nurse that the reports were talking about, right? Whatever this thing was, it was terrifying to look at. Osoro had NEVER encountered something like this thing before in her life. The most scariest thing prior to encountering this thing was her father. Osoro threw another left handed punch to the face and then a left handed jab to its throat then and right handed punch to the side of its head. The creature took small steps backwards with each hit. Osoro threw a left punch and then another left, then a right, then a left, and then another right. This went on for at least a minute before Osoro’s knuckles became bloody and raw. Osoro stopped throwing punches and stood there out of breath. She looked up at the creature as it approached her, Osoro began to back up until the stairs were directly to her right. With very fast speed, it reach out for her. It grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up in the air with absolute ease and pulled her close to its face. It screeched loudly in her face sending shivers down her spine. Osoro could do nothing but watch in horror as the monster squeezed and crushed her neck, squeezing all air from her lungs. Suddenly, the monster threw her down the stairs and Osoro’s head smacked head on into the wall, then she fell on her ass. 

 

Osoro looked up at the creature in horror as it charged down the stairs after her. Osoro figured out quickly that this thing was WAY stronger then any human and that she was no match for it. Fighting it was suicide and she knew it. Osoro got up off the floor and booked it down the stairs and into the first floor hallway. Osoro for the first time in her life ran from a fight. Even though she knew now that she was doomed to lose the fight. Osoro ran into different rooms and down different hallways, trying to loop back around to the stairs so she could get to the ladder and up into the attic. Once she was sure she lost the thing she was already at the stairs. 

‘What the fuck was that thing?’ She thought to herself. The adrenaline had worn off at this point as she set up the ladder and climbed up. It was at this moment that Osoro realized how much her head hurt and the fact that it was bleeding.


	5. Learning the truth

Climbing up the ladder, she opened the hatch and entered the attic.

‘Why did the drawing lead me here? What is the person who drew it trying to show me?’ Osoro thought to herself as she began looking around. Osoro looked around but at first couldn't find anything. She looked further into the attic until she found a door, she opened it half expecting it to be locked and to her relief it wasn't. She closed it behind her and looked inside the room. Inside there was a table with some notes on it. She picked them up one at at time and read them.

‘Report#153  
November,15,1968

I’m definitely infected by the mixture. I was driving somewhere, I don’t for the life of me remember where, when just suddenly I just simply forgot how to drive. Just all of a sudden any knowledge of how to operate a car vanished from my mind. Causing me to crash the damn thing into a ditch somewhere. It seems like I’m stuck here now. I need to start working on some kind of an antidote and fast.’ 

Osoro stuffed the note into her pocket and read the next one.

‘Report#154  
November,1968

Why didn't I work on an antidote when the test subject started showing the symptoms? Who ever it is, or was, and wherever I got it from. All of my knowledge of the mixture is fading out of my mind, and I need to read back my reports in order manufacturer the antidote. It doesn't make it any easier with the reports being scattered all around the place.’

Osoro put the note in her pocket and read the last one.

‘Report#155

I’m finished. I can’t continue working on the antidote because I forgot the code for the lab door. Why is there a code even? Why is the lab hidden in the basement? What experiment can even be so important, that I went as far as using a human as a test subject? What was this experiment even?’

Osoro put the last note into her pocket. ‘There’s a hidden laboratory in the basement? It doesn't sound welcoming, but it might be worth having a look. Like I have any options either….’ Osoro thought to herself. She went towards the door to leave the room to go back to the hatch an leave the attic, however, when she got to the door, the door suddenly broke from its hinges and fell to the ground and in came…..the monster. It had followed her up to the attic. Osoro knew that fighting it was not an option so in a state of panic, a feeling she was not familiar with, she ran back into the room and hid against the wall. As soon as the monster entered the room and walked past Osoro she booked it and ran out of the room. The creature followed her and gave chase. Osoro looked back to see it following and for the first time in her life, she was afraid. She had never backed down before in her life yet here she was running for her life. Osoro looked back forward just in time for the wooden floors beneath her to suddenly collapse right under her feet, and Osoro fell through. Osoro fell through the floor and was badly hurt, she felt like she just got impaled. Thankfully that was not the case. 

‘I think I broke a rib or two.’ Osoro thought to herself. ‘At least that thing didn't jump after me.’ Osoro looked around the room she was now in and it looked like a main study area. ‘The code for the lab has to be in here somewhere.’ And with that, she began looking around. She found some papers but only one of them looked important so Osoro picked it up and read it.

‘Report#156

I need to keep writing these down to remind myself. Fortunately I had the code written down somewhere. I can’t remember where anymore, but I also wrote it down on a note, because I can’t seem to memorize it. But where is the note now? I’m sure I left it in the dining room somewhere.’ Osoro also found a torn piece of a note talking about a fire escape from the lab. Maybe that will be important later since it says that you can’t get in that way anyway. She found another note, she put the first one in her pocket and then read the second one.

‘Report#149  
November,06,1968

I had an accident in ht lab today. I was trying to give another dose for the test subject, when even being tied up, she managed to knock the needle off of my hands. I think I might have got a small drop of it in my eye. I went to wash it immediately after that, so it’s probably nothing.’

So THAT'S how it happened, huh. 

Osoro was about to go down to the dining room when she stepped on something. A piece of paper that was torn. She picked it up and read it. 

‘I found the code! I had it written down behind my self portrait, I need to write it down immediately.’ The rest of the note is torn. Osoro knows where it’s talking about, thought she’ll need a knife to be able to get to it. She remembered seeing a knife in the kitchen. It was at that moment that she heard a thud from somewhere in the house. Looks like the thing found its way out of the attic. SHIT!


	6. The laboratory

Osoro went down stairs with caution. She didn't know where the thing was but she didn't want to find out. Osoro’s head was pounding as blood leaked from it. She had to have a concussion. She reached the kitchen and looked around for the knife. She found it lying on the counter, Osoro picked it up and was about to leave the kitchen when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly looked behind her to see the thing charging at her. Osoro didn’t think twice, she ignored her instincts to stay and fight and ran for her life. She ran through out the house trying to lose this thing, and finally she did and ran up the stairs and back to the painting. She stopped to catch her breath before jamming the knife into the painting and cutting it out. There she saw the code. 193_. The last number was impossible to make out. 

‘DAMN IT!’ Osoro screamed in the head. She’ll have to try all the numbers then. Osoro then carefully made her way back down to the basement. She went to the keypad and started entering the numbers. 193 and all the numbers that could be the last number until finally she got it. Osoro looked and saw that the wall opened up to reveal a hidden door. She was about to go through when something grabbed her shoulder, she looked in horror as the creature stood in front of her. Before she could react the beast swung it’s claws upward and cut her, slicing her and sending her to the ground. Osoro backed away as the creature closed in on her. It dived down towards her but Osoro kicked the beast in the face and knocked it backwards, the creature fell on its back and Osoro stood up and quickly made a mad dash for the hidden door. Once inside Osoro checked her wound. It wasn't deep enough for her guts to spill out, thank god. However, it was deep enough to hurt like hell and for a lot of blood to leak out. Osoro would need to get to a hospital after she was done here. Her stomach burned and felt like it was on fire. But she had to press on and move forward. Osoro started looking around.

‘This place gives me the creeps. How did a single person achieve all of this? And for what purpose?’ Osoro thought to herself. Osoro looked around for the door to the next room but the one she found was jammed. There had to be another way inside. She looked around keeping a firm hand on her open wound. The pain was starting to become unbearable. Osoro saw a vent cover, she still had the knife so she tried to pry it open. She jammed the knife into the vent cover and began to pry it open. After a few attempts she managed to get the damn thing open. After crawling around until she found the end of the vent. After kicking the cover off the wall she entered the next room. This HAD to be the laboratory. She looked around and saw a bunch of equipment and a desk with a note on it. Osoro picked it up and read it.

 

‘I don’t even know why I’m writing this. I just feel the need. I have been locking the doors for some reason. I feel like hiding something. I’m locking myself in the basement. Behind the metal door. Something is about to happen to me. I don’t know what. I don’t remember. I don’t want to hurt anybody. The metal door is powered by electricity. It won't open without power once I have locked it from the other side. Turning the power out now.’

Osoro stared at the note before putting in her pocket. 

‘All along….. For decades it was locked behind that metal door in the basement. And I let it out by switching the power back on.’ Osoro thought to herself. Osoro looked around the room a bit more. She saw a door and opened it. Inside she found what was left of the ‘test subject’, the nurse that was kidnapped. What a horrible fate. Osoro decided that she’s been here long enough and that she had enough evidence for the police. Osoro went for the door to leave, maybe she could open it from this side when the door suddenly shot open by force……..and the creature walked in.


	7. Escape?

Osoro stood there in horror. She had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. She knew that this was the end for her. She was going to die here and no one will know about it. What a joke. The creature just stood there for a moment and screeched at her and was about to charge at her when a noise erupted in the pipes on the wall. Both Osoro and the monster looked at the pipes. Then suddenly by some act of god, the pipes exploded, and the force of the boom was enough to send the beast backwards and onto its back. The thing laid down on the ground motionless. Then, an alarm started to sound. Osoro put two and two together and realized that the place was about to FUCKING EXPLODE!!!!! Osoro didn't stick around for long. She immediately ran out of the room, panicking, looking for an exit. Osoro ran back to the door she entered from but it just wouldn't open! It must be some sort of security thing.

‘How the FUCK DO I GET OUT OF HERE!’ Osoro screamed in her head. 

 

Osoro then remembered the note talking about a fire exit. She began sprinting all around the place looking for it until finally she found it. There was a ladder leading up to a hatch, this HAD to be the fire exit. She quickly climbed up the ladder as fast as she could. Making it through the hatch just in time. She climbed through the hatch and then sat on it and closed her eyes and covered her ears, the sound of explosions went off a moment later. After it was done blowing up Osoro opened her eyes, she was in the room she needed a crowbar to get into. Osoro got up, the adrenaline wearing off and the pain in her stomach returning to her. Osoro placed her hand back on her stomach and winced in pain. Osoro walked down the hallway to try to find her way out of this place. 

‘I just barely made it out of there. Now I just have to get to the front door and I’m outta here! Hopefully that thing blew up along with that lab of his.’ Osoro thought to herself. Osoro went to the door at the end of the hallway and as soon as she touched it the damn thing fell off the hinges to reveal a really big mess.

‘Looks like the explosion caused significant damage to the house. I’ll need to be careful.’ Osoro thought to herself. The whole house was all fucked up. It was shocking that the place didn't collapse when the lab blew up. Osoro made her way through the house very carefully as to not injure herself even more then she already was. She was close to the front door now when suddenly another door was knocked down off the hinges. Out of the corner of her eye Osoro saw the monster there. Osoro wasted no time and made a beeline for the door. When she got out of the house, she ran as fast as she could. She didn't even stop for a second to turn around and check if the thing went after her. She eventually grew tired and was forced to stop and take a breather. It was at this moment that she realized that she was in the middle of the woods alone. The thing was nowhere to be seen. Osoro decided to start walking, surely she’ll find a road or something and she’ll quickly get help and to a hospital soon. She walked for a while but it wasn't long until she realized that she was lost…...it also wasn't long until she started to hear things. Osoro was walking through the woods, holding her stomach to keep pressure on the wound when she heard something to her left pass her by through the bushes. Osoro looked in fear at the bushes, expecting the monster to jump out and attack her. But nothing happened. 

‘Hopefully just an animal of some kind.’ Osoro thought to herself as she continued onward through the woods.


	8. Freedom

Osoro kept walking in what felt like circles. It felt like hours had passed and she still hadn’t found the road. Blood leaked out from Osoro’s stomach and it stung like hell. Osoro was forced to stop and take a rest. She couldn't walk anymore, so she sat down, leaning against a tree. Osoro sat down and thought about the events that had transpired. If someone told her about this she would call them a lier. Osoro’s rest didn't last long however, as she heard noises again. Osoro forced herself up and looked in the direction of the sounds. Osoro then a VERY bad feeling that something wasn't right. Osoro decided not to stick around. She quickly started walking away from the sounds, not wanting to find out what was causing them. For all she knew it was the creature from the house. Osoro kept walking and walking until she felt like she would pass out from the blood loss. The noises suddenly returned and were louder this time……...closer this time. 

Osoro started to get scared as she looked around, adrenaline pumping through her. At that moment she heard heavy footsteps behind her and she didn't turn around. Osoro just took off running faster than she had ever ran before in her life. She ran and ran until her legs were on the brink of giving out. Osoro stopped to take a breather, the adrenaline wearing off. Osoro looked around and took a breath of relief when…….Something grabbed her from the trees. Osoro screamed out loud as something grabbed her by the face and pulled her up into the trees. Osoro looked up to lock eyes with the same creature from the house. Osoro flailed about trying to free herself but it didn’t work. The creature, with its claws, tore Osoro’s stomach open. Osoro cried out in pain as the claws cut her stomach and chest and teeth embedded themselves into the side of her neck. Osoro begin punching the monster in the face, trying everything she could to get free but nothing worked. Osoro, in a last ditch effort, dug her thumbs into the eyes of the monster trying to kill her and the creature seemed to be bothered by that because it dropped her immediately.

Osoro, now filled with adrenaline, ran for her life with a hand on her stomach and a hand on the side of her neck. Blood oozed out of her. Osoro was sure she was going to die. Suddenly Osoro ran full force into something, or someone as it turned out. Osoro fell to the ground, all the energy fading from her body. Osoro looked up and forward and saw a women with red hair. The women looked down at Osoro and gasped.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” she asked as she put Osoro’s right arm over her shoulder and lifted her up off the ground. Osoro fought the urge to pass out as the woman who was turning into Osoro’s savior, was carrying her to somewhere. Osoro eventually saw a car parked a few feet away and the women opened the passenger side door and placed Osoro inside. However, as she got to the driver side door, they both heard a shriek like sound coming from deep inside the forest.

“What was that?” she said. Osoro realized that she was going to go and investigate the source of the sound. Osoro lunged forward to stop her from going. 

‘NO! DON’T!” The women turned around to look at Osoro.

“Miss, it’s alright, I’ll be right back and then we’ll go to the hospital.”

“NO! IT’LL GET YOU! IT’LL FIND YOU!”

“Miss please calm down. I’ll be right back.”

And with that the women left. 

“NO DON’T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEE!” Osoro screamed as the women sped walked away. Osoro was forced to wait until the women came back. However it wasn't long until she heard the sound she KNEW she would hear. The sound of the women screaming in the distance. Osoro began to cry at this point. She really did believe she was about to die out in these woods. 

“I don’t wanna die!” She said to herself. Suddenly Osoro noticed something. THE KEYS WERE STILL IN THE IGNITION! Osoro moved into the driver's seat. As she did she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It went by super fast and it moved past the car. Osoro KNEW what it was. It was the monster that was surely to haunt her for the rest of her life. 

Osoro turned the keys but the car wouldn't start. She tried again, but the car wouldn't start. 

“Come one, come on………...COME ON!” Osoro was getting desperate at this point. Osoro looked around the car and saw the glove box and opened it. Inside was a screwdriver and a phone. She noticed a business card for a mechanic as well as the fact that the phone has 2 percent battery. She can't wait for the police to get here so the mechanic it is.

Osoro put in the number and prayed to whatever god was out there that the call would get through. She NEEDED to get this damn car running so she can get outta here, NOW! After what felt like hours the call connected.

 

“Hello? What’s wrong with it THIS time Lisa?” 

Osoro coughed up some blood.

“Hello? Are you alright?”

“I’m not Lisa.” Osoro said into the phone.

“Who is this?”

“She’s dead. My name in Osoro and I need help. The phones about to die so we need to be quick.”

“I'm calling the police.”

“WAIT, NO! PLEASE I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!” 

“Alright, explain.”

“She saved me. I’m in her car right now and there’s something outside trying to kill me. It got her though. Like I said, I’m in her car and it won’t start. Please help me.” the man on the other end was silent for a moment.

“Alright, I’ll walk you through it. Where are you?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Alright. This worked last time so it SHOULD work this time. Just turn off all the electronic devices in the car and then turn the key, it shou-” the phone died before he could finish. 

Osoro put the phone back into the glove box and got to work. She heard noises coming from outside the car. Osoro looked out the window but saw nothing.

Osoro turned off the headlights, the dashboard, everything. And turned the key………….nothing happened. Osoro tried again and nothing happened. 

 

“Come on…….please” Osoro said weakly as the pain from her wounds and the amount of blood she has lost was starting to take its toll on her. She knew she was dying. Osoro tried ONE last time.

 

She turned the key……..and the car erupted to life.

“YEAH!!!!!!!” Osoro cried out in celebration. At that moment the creature burst it’s hand through the window and grabbed Osoro by the face. Osoro screamed out in horror. The monster reached its face inside and bit into Osoro’s face, tearing flesh off. Osoro screamed out in pain as she reached for the screwdriver and thrusted it into the monsters eye causing it to yank it’s head out of the car. Osoro then slammed on the gas and drove as fast as the car would go and onto the highway. Osoro had no idea where she was going but she did know one thing…...she was finally free from that creature.

 

However it wasn't long until she passed out in the middle of the highway and crashed the car into a tree.


	9. A fresh start

“Uhhhhhhhh.” Osoro moaned as she regained consciousness.

‘I’m alive? What?’ She thought to herself. Osoro fully opened her eyes and noticed that she was unbelievably sore. She looked around and noticed she was in a hospital room. She noticed she was in a hospital gown. 

‘I'm in a hospital? How?’ Osoro thought as the door to her hospital room opened and in came a doctor.

 

“Ah, Osoro. Your awake. Good. you have a visiter.” The doctor said. He moved to the side and Osoro saw her family enter the room. Her sister was the first to enter and sprinted to her older sibling. Yuka jumped up and wrapped her arms her arms around Osoro, crying. 

“WHEREDIDYOUGOWEWERESOWORRIEDYOUJUSTLEFTANDIGOTSOUPSETANDITHOUGHTYOUWERENEVERCOMINGBACKDON’TEVERLEAVEMEAGAIN!” Yuka screamed as she cried into Osoro’s shoulder. 

“Yuka! Let your sister rest.” Their dad ordered. Yuka looked at him and then back at Osoro and then let go.

Osoro then noticed that an officer had also entered the room. He approached Osoro and pulled out an notepad. 

“Miss Shidesu, I’m gonna need to ask you some questions. Is that alright, or should I come back later?” The officer asked.

“No, it’s fine. Ask away.” Osoro said in response.

The officer took out a pen and got ready to write things down.

“Well first off, how are you feeling?”

“Good, mostly. I’m a little sour and my body hurts. How did i get here?” Osoro asked.

“A local mechanic reported to us that someone was driving the car of one of his clients, saying the women was dead. We arrived just in time to save you.”

“Huh.” Osoro figured as much.

“We also recovered a body not to far into the woods, torn to shreds. However, the officers that went to investigate further into the woods have not reported back in a few days now and yes, you've been out for a few weeks.” Osoro was shocked to hear that and also kinda bummed. She would have to go back to school soon. 

“Now onto the questions. Why were you driving the victim's car?” The officer asked.

“I was trying to escape.”

“Escape from what?”

Osoro was silent for a moment.

“From……..it.”

“What’s ‘it’?” 

“From the creature.” 

 

The officer looked at Osoro with skepticism.

“What creature?” 

“There was a house, in the woods. There was something locked away there but…...I let it out. I didn’t know what was down in that basement.”

“Mam, what house?”

“The house, the one in the middle of the woods.”

“Mam, there are no records of a house being in those woods.”

“But there is a house there, I have proof!” 

“Miss, please calm down. What proof?”

“My jacket. I took some notes that I found all through out the house and put them in my pocket. The nurse……”

 

“What nurse?” 

“The nurse. The one that was kidnapped in the 1960’s.” The officer gave Osoro a look of recognition, like he knew exactly what she was talking about.

“Officer, there was a nurse that was kidnapped in the 1960’s. She was taken to THAT very house!”

“Alright mam calm down. Yes, there WAS a case of a possible kidnapping in the 1960’s involving a nurse. Are you saying that the nurse and the recent murder victim are connected?”

“Yes, they are VERY connected. I know what happened to her, the nurse I mean. She WAS kidnapped.”

“Please continue.” 

“You have to get my jacket, it has ALL the facts you need. About the nurse and the creature that killed that women and your deputies.”

“What makes you think my men are dead?”

“Isn't it obvious? The creature got them. Just like it got that women.” 

The officer looked at Osoro and then left then turned to the doctor who was still in the room. 

“Sir, could you please go get her jacket?”

“Of course, right away.” 

“Thank you, sir.”

Before he left the doctor told Osoro’s family that visiting hours were over and that they had to leave. A few minutes later he returned with the jacket. 

“Which pocket, mam.” 

“The right one.”

The officer reached into the pocket and pulled out a hand full of crumpled up notes.

“Are these them?”

“Yes.”

The officer handed the jacket to the doctor and read the notes one at a time. He then turned to look at Osoro. 

“I’ll be sure to bring these back to the station. You did a good job mam. We may finally be able to put this case to rest. I’m also sure the nurse's family will also appreciate it as well.”

“Thanks.” Osoro said as the officer walked out. 

“WAIT!” Osoro yelled causing the officer to look back at her.

“What? What is it?” 

‘Now or never. For Yuka.’ Osoro thought to herself.

“There’s something else I have to tell you.”

“Is it about this ‘creature’?”

“No.” 

The officer looked confused for a moment.

“Well, what is it?”

“It’s about my father.”

“What about him?”

Osoro then explained everything to the officer. The abuse, how he hit Yuka, the affairs. Everything. The officer looked emotionless the whole time like he heard this sort of thing before. Would make sense since he was a cop.

“We’ll look into this mam. And we’ll have to arrest your father.”

“Please do.”

“Is there anything else that I should know about?”

“No. no there isn't.” 

“Alright.”

And with that the officer left. Osoro turned her head towards the window and looked out of it as she laid down on her bed.

 

A week had passed since then. The national guard was called in to investigate the woods and they found the manor. Or what was left of it. The lab was destroyed completely. They also found the monster that attacked Osoro and were able to kill it. They were bringing it back to a government laboratory for dissection and study. The family’s of the nurse came to the hospital to visit Osoro to thank her for her help. To which Osoro told them it was no problem at all and that she was glad she was able to help. Osoro also became interviewed several times over the incident and it even made the worldwide news. Osoro’s father was also arrested for child abuse and was sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole on account of him also attacking his wife and threatening to kill her during his arrest as well as assaulting the two officers that arrested him. Osoro eventually got out of the hospital, and got ready for tomorrow. 

Tomorrow she would go back to school. But now without her father there to hurt her or her family anymore she could feel some big changes coming her way.

A fresh start.


End file.
